The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Zonal Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium×hortorum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Fipelsumhotp’.
The new Zonal Geranium plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in De Lier, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact, freely-branching and freely-flowering Zonal Geranium cultivars that flower early and have attractive foliage and flower coloration.
The new Zonal Geranium plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in De Lier, The Netherlands of two unnamed proprietary selections of Pelargonium×hortorum, not patented, in August, 2005. The new Zonal Geranium was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in De Lier, The Netherlands, in March, 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Zonal Geranium plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in De Lier, The Netherlands, since July, 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Zonal Geranium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.